regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife: Legacy Episode 6
Recap Day 22 Aldous Lightfoot, Ore Ghazm and Kreya Ghazm head to the "Golden Light" Inn, in Abbera. There is no sign of Theobold Granger around. A messenger arrives, asking for Aldous to come to the Firebreath Tavern, from a fake cousin called Thinbarge Lightfoot. Ore gets a small ale, and is insulted, so he throws his drink in the bartender's face. The party get thrown out of the tavern. Aldous says he will meat the Ghazms outside town, and visits the Firebreath Tavern first. Ricktar and Marsh Mildritch are inside. Aldous goes up to Ricktar, who thanks Aldous for solving their problem at the dungeons. Ricktar offers him a job for some bodyguard work into the Blackthorn Forest. Aldous says he needs to consult with the Ghazms before accepting. Aldous meets the others the eastern gate of town and they head out to a nearby creek so Ore and Kreya can get bathed after a week in Jail. Afterwards Aldous talks with the party about the job. Kreya is woried the job will involve her barbarian tribe, and Aldous says she can just ask Ricktar for details. Ore waits outside town. Kreya comfirms the job won't involve their tribe, so accepts the job. The party return to Ore in the woods to camp. That night some giant lizards come by the camp. Aldous tries to intimate the lizards with his whip, but he only draws his attention. Ore and Kreya stand in front of Aldous and imitative the lizards away. Day 23 The party head into town and meet with Ricktar. Ricktar is geared up to travel and has 3 mules carrying cargo. They head out due west from Abbera. A few hours into the day it starts raining. In the evening Ricktar leads the party to a cave with some supplies and waystation is set up. Day 24 It is thundering. The party set out and head out to the meeting spot. They meet with some Orcs. Ricktar negotiates with the Orcs, and hands over the ddonkeys to them. The Orcs hand over a canvas bag that Kraya carries. The two groups go their separate ways. 15 minutes later the party hear accented voices in the trees, demanding the bag. Arrow shots ring out near the party. Aldous draws his rapier and is hit by an arrow in the shoulder. Ore charges towards the arrow shots and finds an elven archer and almost kills him in one blow, with Aldous and Ricktar finishing them off. Ore wants to take the corpse, but Kreya insists the Elves can track them. As Ore puts the body back down another arrow comes out from the woods. 2 elves are attacking the party. Aldous gets knocked out by an arrow and starts to bleed to death. Ore takes out one elf, the other elf retreats. Kreya stabilises Aldous. The party then flee without looting. The party retreat out of the woods and at noon they make it to the cave waystation they started the day from. The party decide to continue onwards back towards Abbera. After 4 hours of travelling, Aldous and is able to move on his own. Day 25 At dawn in the rain the party get back to Aberra. They are greeted by the guards at the open north gates to the city. The party tell that their injuries were from elves. The party head the Snoring Bear, the Innkeeper Otis gives the party 2 rooms for 2 silver. Ricktar pays the party and heads off to the Firebreath Tavern. Experience 1087 exp each *Aldous levels to level 4: +7 HP (30 HP Total) *Ore Ghazm levels to level 3: +11 HP (34 HP Total) *Kreya Ghazm levels to level 3: +10 HP (35 HP Total) Category:Age of Strife Legacy Episodes